The Hard Times
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: Krillen dies in a car crash. How will 18 cope? Rated pg13 for a tiny bit of swearing but nothing to much. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: Hey guess what, I don't own anything from DBZ. Honestly I don't know why they make us type these thing. It's not like any of us actually DO own it.

Authors Note: Here is a little fic where Krillen dies in a car crash (and I do know he dies in Dbgt). Anyway this is how 18 deals with it. And if u don't like that then don't read the fic but if u do then by all means read ahead. But remember to R/R, I'd do the same for you.

The Hard Times

18 looked at the small photo of Marron in her husband's wallet and smiled. Marron was spending the night at Capsule Corp while Krillen and 18 had a night out. 18 snapped the wallet shut and looked out the window, the car was travelling along a deserted highway that twisted and turned around a cliff. 18 rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, she was dead tried. Krillen tried his best to focus on the road, but even with his headlights on high beams he could only just see the road in front of him, and to top it all off he was completely lost and very, very tired.

"Do you want me to drive for a while?" Asked 18, she rested her hand on Krillens lap.

"Nah, that's ok, you're tired, try to get some sleep" replied Krillen. 18 smiled, Krillen was always thinking of her first. A few minutes later 18 heard Krillen scream, her eyes shot open just in time to see a huge truck coming down the road, 18 shielded her eyes from the trucks head lights and grabbed Krillin's hand. Krillen swerved to try and avoid the truck but the car went straight over the edge of the cliff.

----------

18 opened her eyes and groaned, she had no idea where she was but she remembered what had happened, she wiped some blood out of her eyes and rolled over onto her stomach. The car was on its roof in a complete mess and all the windows were broken. 18 was lying on the road a few meters away from the car, and she was covered in blood. 18 looked up at the sky and she saw a big streak of lightning, then she heard the thunder and then it began to rain, softly at first but soon it was coming down hard. It stung all of her cuts. 18 searched around desperately for Krillen and after a few long minutes she found him, it was then 18 realized she couldn't feel one of her legs so she dragged herself along the wet road until she was right next to Krillen. Krillen was in even more of a mess than 18, he was covered in blood, he had many deep wounds and a bone was sticking out of his left leg, it was a horrible sight.

"Is that you 18?" asked Krillen quietly. 

"Don't talk," said 18 "save your strength". 18 struggled to look at Krillen, her vision was all blurred and blood kept running down into her eyes.

"I'm glad your ok 18, I love you so much and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you" said Krillen.

"I said don't talk," said 18 "and don't worry about me I'll be fine, my body will begin to heal itself as soon as I fall asleep or pass out, which ever comes first" she continued.

"Tell Marron, I love her for me" said Krillen. 18 grabbed Krillens hand and kissed it; she didn't care about all the blood.

"If you must talk don't talk like you're going to die any minute, you're going to be just fine we're both going to be ok" said 18. 18 looked up and saw the flashing lights of the ambulance and they were getting closer.

"Help's coming" said 18, her vision grew even more blurred and she began to feel dizzy

"I love you 18" said Krillen.

"I love you to Krillen" said 18 and then she passed out.

---------- 

Vegeta was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing he mumbled something under his breath then picked up the phone.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling at 3 in the morning" yelled Vegeta, all the noise woke Bulma up, she sat up and took the phone off Vegeta.

"Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking, may I ask who's calling?" she asked sleepily.

"Hello Mrs. Briefs, sorry to call you at this hour. I am from the Nikki town general hospital; I believe you are close friends with a Mr. Krillen and his wife Android 18, is that correct?" asked the nurse kindly. Bulma at up some more, she was now wide-awake.

"Yes that right, why is something wrong?" asked Bulma, she was very worried for both of her friends.

"I am afraid that the have been in a major collision, if you would like to come down to the hospital we can give you more details" said the nurse.

"I'll be right there," said Bulma and she leaned over Vegeta and hung up the phone. 

"Vegeta can you look after Trunks and Marron until I get back?" asked Bulma as she climbed out of bed. 

"No" replied Vegeta and he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow.

"Please Vegeta," begged Bulma as she pulled on her jeans and top "I would really appreciate it"

"I already said no, and that is final, now go away and let me sleep" said Vegeta, he was getting very angry. Bulma sighed she wished Vegeta would just agree with her, she didn't feel much like arguing.

"Vegeta if you don't watch the kids I will shut down your training machine once and for all" said Bulma. 

"Alright I'll look after the stupid brats," said Vegeta

"Thanks Vegeta, now if I'm not back by breakfast time just wake my mum up and she'll feed you ok" said Bulma as she searched around on the draws for her car keys.

"Fine whatever, just go away" said Vegeta.

"Alright Vegeta, I'll see you whenever ok. Bye" said Bulma and she walked out the room. On the way to the stairs Bulma passed Trunk's room, she peaked in and saw Trunks and Marron sleeping peacefully on the floor, Bulma smiled Trunks must have moved onto the floor to keep Marron company.

----------

Bulma walked into the deserted waiting room of the hospital and look around, she saw the desk and walked up to it. The nurse sitting behind the desk looked up and saw her standing there.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, my name is Bulma Briefs" started Bulma.

"Ah, you must be here to see 18, follow me and I'll show you where she is" said the nurse as she stood up. They walked over to the elevator and got in, the nurse pressed a button and the elevator slowly made its way up.

"Now don't be to shocked when you see her, she's in intensive care and she's a bit of a mess" said the nurse. Bulma tried to mentally prepare herself for what she was going to see, but no matter how much she tried nothing would have prepared her for what she saw next.

*Oh my god 18, what happened to you* thought Bulma to herself as she looked at her friend through the glass. 18 was lying on the bed covered in tubes and wires, she was so pale she almost looked like a ghost, she was covered in bandages but the worst thing was how frail and lifeless she looked. Bulma was used to seeing 18 so fully of energy and bounce and now here she was almost dead.

"Um, excuse me where's her husband, where's Krillen?" asked Bulma.

"Oh Krillen, he never made it here, he died in the ambulance on the way over, I'm so sorry I really am" said the nurse. Bulma burst into tears and sunk to the ground, the nurse crouched down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, would you like a cup of coffee or anything?" asked the nurse

"That would be great thanks" replied Bulma as she wiped tears out of her eyes. The nurse nodded and walked off. Bulma slowly stood up and looked in the window again, she read a sign on the door it said that only doctors were allowed in the room, Bulma considered herself a doctor, just not a medical one, so she walked into the room pulled up a chair and sat down beside 18. She took one look at her friend and felt the tears building up again. Bulma picked up 18's medical chart and took a look, from what she could work out 18 was not on life support but she was not doing well at all. Bulma pulled a capsule out of her pocket and threw it to the ground it turned out to be a box full of medical equipment that Bulma thought might come in handy. She pulled out a scanner and turned it on then she ran it over 18's body as far as she could tell 18's modifications were doing ok, but her main power supply was slowing down, and if that stopped then 18 would have to rely solely on her human organs. Bulma was concentrating so hard that she didn't hear the nurse enter the room.

"You do not your not allowed in here" said the nurse. Bulma jumped when she heard the nurse and she dropped her scanner on the ground, she turned around and looked at the nurse evilly.

"If that's broken you can make me a new one" said Bulma.

"Look can you please leave the room, this is doctors only" said the nurse.

"Look lady, do you have any idea who I am?" asked Bulma.

"You're Bulma Briefs" replied the nurse

"Yeah, I know you know my name but do you know who I am?" asked Bulma

"What are you a med student or something?" asked the nurse. Bulma picked up the capsule and threw it at the nurse.

"What are you showing me this for, it's just a stupid capsule" said the nurse

"I am the one who invented that stupid capsule. And if you must know this women is an android and I have done more work with the androids that any of your doctors ever have done or ever will do," said Bulma. "So I suggest you put down my coffee and go away before I get my husband down here and force him to crush you into a bloody pulp" she continued. It was 4 in the morning and Bulma was in no mood to be messed with. The nurse put the cup down and ran out of the room so fast she almost tripped over her own feet.

---------

18 opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she felt was an enormous pain, she groaned and tried to roll over but it hurt way too much. 

"18 are you awake?" asked Bulma, she had been sleeping in the chair beside 18's bed.

"Yeah why?" asked 18 quietly but there was a tube in her throat so it was hard to talk

"Because you have been unconscious for almost 2 weeks" said Bulma.

"Are you kidding" said 18, she was trying desperately to keep her eyes open but she felt so tired.

"No I'm not kidding" said Bulma. Suddenly 18 remembered everything that had happened so clearly, the accident, falling down the cliff, seeing Krillen. 18 gasped and sat up, completely ignoring the pain she felt.

"Where's Krillen" demanded 18

"18 I have some bad news" said Bulma, she stood up and took her friends hand, and Bulma realised that compared to her 18 was still very pale. She looked 18 in the eyes and gave her friend the news.

"18, Krillen never made it to the hospital, he died on the way here, 18 I'm so sorry, I wish there was something I could say to make it better, but I know there's nothing I could ever say to make the hurt go away" said Bulma. 18 was trying to analyse what she had just heard, then it all made sense. Krillen was gone and he was never coming back, 18 felt a wave of sorrow wash over her and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

*He's gone. Krillen why'd you do this to me, I need you* thought 18 to herself. Bulma looked down at 18 and gasped, she had never seen so much emotion in 18's eyes before, never, not once.

"Are you ok?" asked Bulma

"What do you think? You just told me my husband is dead," said 18 "and can you get this damn tube out of my throat?"

"Um yeah sure, I'll find a nurse or something" said Bulma and she ran out the room. She walked down the halls of the hospital and finally found a doctor.

"Hey you" called out Bulma. The doctor turned around and looked at Bulma.

"Yes, how can I help you miss?" he asked

"I'm with Android 18 in room 306. Can you do something for her?" asked Bulma

"It depends what it is" replied the doctor

"She would like you to remove the tube in her throat" said Bulma

----------

"There you go 18, how does that feel?" asked the doctor as he disconnected the tube

"It's fine, you can go away now" said 18. The doctor nodded his head and left. 18 sighed and lied back against the pillow, she stared at the wall for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes.

"Bulma, are you still in here?" asked 18 quietly

"Sure I'm still here 18, I'm not going anywhere" replied Bulma, she stood up and walked over to 18's bed and stood beside her.

"Where's Marron?" asked 18

"She's at the Capsule Corp, she's been worried about you" replied Bulma. 18 sighed and rolled over so she was facing away from Bulma. She thought of her little daughter back at Capsule corp, she was going to be four soon.

"18, do you want to be alone for a while?" asked Bulma.

"I want to see Marron, can you go and get her?" asked 18

"Sure," said Bulma "I'll be back as soon as possible" she continued, when 18 didn't respond she left.

----------

Bulma jumped out of her car and walked towards the house, she could hear Vegeta in the gravity chamber which ment Trunks and Marron were probably out the back somewhere. She found them in the sandpit, she wasn't surprised to see Goten there as well.

"Hi mum" said Trunks

"Hello Trunks" said Bulma

"Hi mum" said Goten mimicking Trunks. Trunks and Goten looked at each other for a few seconds then they burst out laughing. Bulma rolled her eyes and walked over to Marron, she scooped the little girl up in her arms and gave her a hug.

"Hey Marron guess what" said Bulma

"What?" asked Marron, she hugged her little teddy tightly

"Your mummy wants to see you" said Bulma. Marron small face lit up.

"Really, is mummy waked up?" asked Marron.

"Yep she's awake now, and she wants to see you, so why don't you get your toys out of the sandpit and then we'll go" said Bulma as she put Marron down on the ground. She wobbled over to the sandpit and picked up her dolls then she walked over to Trunks and Goten.

"Hey Trunks and Goten, guess what?" said Marron. The boys looked up at Marron and smiled, they adored her, they thought of her as a little sister and they loved to look after her.

"What is it Marron?" asked Goten

"Mummy's waked up, she's not sick anymore" said Marron happily

"That's great Marron, are you going to go and see her?" asked Trunks

"Yep, Aunty Bulma is taking me now" replied Marron as she tugged on the leg of Bulma's pants. Bulma picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"Now you boys be good for Vegeta while I'm gone, if I find out you two got into trouble, you will both be punished by Vegeta, is that understood?" demanded Bulma

"Yes mum" said Trunks. Bulma looked at Goten

"Yes Mrs. Briefs" said Goten.

"Ok then I'll see you two after" said Bulma and she began to leave.

"Wait mum" yelled Trunks, Bulma spun around and looked at her son.

"What is it Trunks?" asked Bulma

"Me and Goten are Hungry" said Trunks.

"Go find you Grandmother, I'm sure she'll have something for you to eat" said Bulma and she left.

----------

18 picked up a mirror and took a good long look at herself. It had been the first time she had been alone since she had gotten the news, and she used the time to bawl her eyes out, she didn't think it was possible to cry so much. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were splotchy, she was also very pale and her hair was a mess. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times and tried to get rid of the redness and puffiness of her cheeks but it was no use, the more she rubbed the redder her cheeks got, so in the end she just gave up. 18 looked at her wedding ring and all of a sudden she felt angry. Angry at Krillen for dying, angry at the truck driver, but most of all she was angry at herself, if she was a good wife she wouldn't have let Krillen die, she wouldn't have just layed there doing nothing. 18 was torn away from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening, her head snapped around and she saw her little girl running towards her.

"Mummy" screamed Marron she climbed up onto the bed. 18 flung her arms around her daughter and held her close.

"Hello sweetie, I missed you, are you having fun at the capsule corp?" asked 18 as Marron moved around on 18's lap so she would be more comfortable.

"I had lots of fun but I missed you very lots" said Marron. 18 couldn't help smiling.

"Ah, so I see she found you" said Bulma as she entered the room. 18 just nodded her head and looked at her daughter. 18 loved Marron so much, even if she wasn't that great at showing it, it was clear how close the blonde pair were. Marron sat up and looked around the room.

"Mummy" said Marron.

"What is it sweetie?" asked 18

"Where's daddy?" asked Marron.

"Oh Daddy, he's uh, Visiting Uncle Goku in the other world" said 18

"Is he coming home soon?" asked Marron.

"No sweetie, he is staying there for ever" said 18, she was trying desperately not to cry.

"Why isn't he coming home, doesn't he love us anymore?" questioned Marron. 18 pulled Marron closer and kissed the top of her head.

"It's not that baby, he still love us both very much, especially you. In fact do you know what" said 18 trying to sound cheerful, but doing a really bad job at it.

"No, what?" asked Marron

"Right before he went to visit Uncle Goku he told me to tell you that he loves you so much and he's going to be watching you from the other world for ever and he said he's doesn't want you to be sad for him" explained 18.

"I won't be sad for Daddy, but am I allowed to miss him?" asked Marron. That was 18's breaking point and she started to cry.

"Of course you're allowed to miss him baby, we all are" said 18. She pulled back the blanket and helped Marron climb under, she snuggled up against 18 and soon she had fallen asleep.

"Thanks Bulma," said 18 "you're a great friend"

"Why's that 18?" asked Bulma

"Because you stayed here with me and your just really great person, not like me" said 18

"Hey don't say that, you're a great person, you're a great mother, wife, friend and so much more" said Bulma

"Oh yeah, if I'm such a great wife, then how come I just lied there and let him die, I could have done something to save him, I just know it" said 18

"18, what could you have possibly done? You were injured, you still are" said Bulma

"I don't know, but I could have done something" said 18.

"18 calm down, you'll wake Marron up, just try to relax and get some sleep ok" said Bulma. 18 shook her head to clear her mind.

"Alright I'll try" said 18 and she lied down, a few minutes later her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Bulma smiled and went to make a phone call.

----------

Chi-chi was busy baking a cake when the phone rang.

"Gohan can you get that for me" called out Chi-chi.

"Sure mum" replied Gohan as he walked into the kitchen

"Hello" said Gohan into the phone.

"Hi Gohan, how are you?" asked Bulma

"I'm good thanks," replied Gohan "and you"

"Can't complain, hey Gohan, can I have a word with you mum?" said Bulma

"Sure I'll just go get her" replied Gohan.

"Who is it?" asked Chi-chi

"It's Bulma, she wants to talk to you" replied Gohan and he walked off. Chi-chi dried her hand and picked up the phone.

"Hi Bulma, what can I do for you?" asked Chi-chi.

"Nothing really, I just thought I'd tell you that 18 has woken up" said Bulma

"Wow really, that's great, is she up to visitors? Asked Chi-chi

"Marron's here now, but they're both sleeping, I'd say give it a few days" replied Bulma

"Ok sure, well I gotta go ok, c'ya" said Chi-chi and she hung up

----------

"Mummy, mummy wake up" said Marron as she gently nudged 18, she heard the door open and looked around, she saw Aunty Bulma. Marron jumped of the bed and grabbed onto Bulma's leg.

"Aunty Bulma, mummy won't wake up, why not?" asked Marron, Bulma was alarmed for a second, then she heard 18 stir and roll over, she picked Marron up and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry about your mum, she's just tired, she'll wake up when she's ready ok" said Bulma. Marron nodded her head.

"Now are you hungry?" asked Bulma.

"Yes" said Marron.

"Ok then, how about we go down stairs and you can have something to eat" suggested Bulma

"Ok, but can we visit mummy some more after?" asked Marron.

"We sure can" replied Bulma as she walked out the room.

----------

When 18 woke up she was alone. 18 hated to be alone, to her it was the most horrible feeling in the world, it reminded her of the months she spent in the forest before she had met Krillen. Krillen, he had done so much for 18 in his lifetime, he had given her a home, a family, a life. Even when the times were tough, Krillen was always there for her, no matter how mean and nasty she was to him. And now he was gone, that horrible feeling of loneliness had invaded 18's heart and she knew it was never going to go away.

"It's about time you woke up" came a voice from somewhere in the shadows. 18 jumped, she knew who that voice belonged to.

"17, what in the heck are you doing here" said 18 looking around the room. 17 walked out of the shadows are stood beside his sister's bed.

"Aren't I allowed to visit my sister?" asked 17

"I never said that, you just surprised me, that's all, and how did you know I was here?" asked 18

"Easy. We're twins I can tell when bad things happen to you and I just knew you would be here" replied 17.

"If you could tell I was here then how come all the times I went looking for you I never found you?" asked 18

"It's not hard to hide if you don't want to be found" said 17. 18 nodded her head to show she understood.

"I missed you" said 18. 17 noticed she seemed to be searching for something in the hall.

"What are you looking for?" asked 17

"Marron" replied 18

"And who would Marron be?" asked 17. 18 looked at her brother and grinned

"Marron is my daughter" said 18 proudly. 17's jaw dropped.

"You have a daughter!" exclaimed 17

"Uh yeah, she's almost 4 years old, she should be back in a while" said 18, as if on cue the door burst open and Marron came skipping into the room, she was eating a bag of chips. She took one look at 17 and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey baby it's ok, he won't hurt you" said 18, Marron looked like she was about to cry, her gaze shifted from her mother to the strange man that looked like her mother, then she began to cry. 18 rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She walked over to her screaming daughter and picked her up.

"Ssshh it's ok baby, calm down" said 18. She sat down on the bed and patted Marron on the head eventually Marron stoped crying.

"Mummy, who's that man?" asked Marron. 18 looked at her brother and smiled

"That's mummy's brother. Remember when I told you about him?" asked 18. Marron nodded her head.

"Is that uncle 17?" asked Marron.

"It sure is," replied 18 "so are you going to say hello to him or not?" Marron shook her head and hid behind 18.

"She sure looks like you" commented 17. 18 raised an eyebrow and looked at 17 strangely.

"You know perfectly well that's a lie, she's Krillen's kid" said 18

"Yeah I know" said 17. Bulma walked into the room and screamed. 17 and 18 looked at Bulma with identical expressions.

"I mean, uh, hi 17" said Bulma, her voice was all shaky. Marron poked her head out from behind 18 and giggled 18 reached around and placed Marron on her lap.

"Don't be scared Bulma, 17's just here to visit" said 18

"Oh ok, right, well then it's good to see you 17". 17 nodded at Bulma.

"Hi" he said. Just then a doctor walked in.

"Are you aware that this is an intensive care room, and that it is strictly doctors only?" said the doctor as he picked up 18's medical chart, he looked impressed at what he read.

"Well 18, you seem to be doing fine so I think we should be able to move you onto a normal ward" said the doctor. 18 looked at 17 and he came closer to 18. Both of them were still very uncomfortable around doctors of any sort.

---------- 

18's new room was a small room with a bed and a small kitchen area, there was a bathroom and a nice big window. It was much nicer than the other room she had been in, but the best thing was that 18 was no longer hooked up to machines and monitors, the only thing she was connected up to was a drip which she had to take everywhere with her. Bulma, 17 and Marron were sitting around talking to 18 when a nurse walked in.

"Hi um excuse me, but visiting hours end in 5 minutes and only 1 person is allowed to spend the night" said the nurse and she walked off. Bulma looked up at the clock, it was almost 8.

"Vegeta and Trunks will be starving" said Bulma. 18 looked down at Marron who was sitting on her lap watching the small t.v.

"Hey baby, it's time for you to go" said 18. Marron looked up at 18 with sad eyes.

"Do I have to?" asked Marron "I wanna stay here with you"

"I want you to as well but if you do mummy will get in trouble, so why don't you go home with Aunty Bulma and if your good she might bring you back tomorrow, and besides I bet Trunks is waiting to see you" said 18

"Alright mummy, I'll go with Aunty Bulma" said Marron. 18 gave Marron a kiss and watched as she took Bulma's hand and they left.

"I suppose I should get going to" said 17

"And where exactly do you plan on going?" asked 18

"I dunno, I guess a cave somewhere or something" replied 17

"Oh no way, I refuse, you're staying here with me" said 18

"You sure?" asked 17

"Positive," replied 18 "it'll be just like old times except we'll skip the death and destruction part and go straight to the spending time with each other bit ok"

"Alright you twisted my arm" said 17. He sat down in a chair and stared off into space. Soon the nurse came back in.

"Hi my name is Jenna, I'm the night nurse can I do anything for you?" she asked as she refilled 18's drip.

"Um yeah, my brother is spending the night, have you got anything for him to sleep on?" asked 18

"Sure," said Jenna, she looked at 17 "follow me this way and I'll get you a bed and some linen". 17 looked at his twin then followed Jenna out the room. A few minutes later he came back dragging a camp bed behind him, he set it up next to 18's bed and sat on it.

"Thanks for staying with me 17" said 18

"Anytime, I didn't really like the idea of you spending the night alone in building full of doctors anyway" said 17.

"You hungry?" asked 18

"Sort of" replied 17. 18 pressed the buzzer on her draws and a few minutes later Jenna walked in.

"You Buzzed" she said

"Um yeah, can we get some dinner?" asked 18

"Sure" replied Jenna and she walked off.

"So what do you think of your niece?" asked 18

"She's cute" replied 17

"Is that all you've got to say about her?" commented 18

"What do you expect I only met her a few hours ago and she barely said 2 words to me" said 17.

"She's shy," said 18 "she definitely doesn't get that from me, that one's from Krillen". Soon Jenna came back with 2 plates full of food. The twins sat at the small table and ate.

"This is the best thing I've eaten in ages" said 17

"Really? Krillen cooks for me all the time, I mean, he used to" said 18

----------

Bulma gently lifted Marron out of the car and being careful not to wake her she slowly made her way into the house. As soon as she unlocked the front door Vegeta was in front of her.

"Woman where the hell have you been, your brat has been driving me insane" yelled Vegeta.

"Vegeta shut up, if you wake up Marron, I'll make sure you don't live to see the morning ok" said Bulma and she stormed off up the stairs.

"Aunty Bulma" mumbled Marron as Bulma changed her into her pyjamas.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Bulma

"Where's teddy, I can't sleep without him" said Marron sleepily. Bulma looked around the room and she saw Marrons fluffy brown teddy bear leaning against the wall.

"Here he is" said Bulma as she handed Marron the toy

"Thank you Aunty Bulma, goodnight" said Marron and she rolled over and went back to sleep. Bulma stood up and walked downstairs into the kitchen. She pressed the button on the kettle and waited for it to boil. While she was waiting Vegeta walked in.

"Where were you all day?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone Vegeta," said Bulma "but if you must know Marron and I were at the hospital. Would you like a cup of coffee?" 

"Yeah ok" said Vegeta

"17 was there too" said Bulma.

"What!," exclaimed Vegeta, he jumped up and knocked his chair over "what the heck was tin cans brother doing there?"

"He was worried about 18 so he went to see her, and I'm taking you and Trunks down there tomorrow weather you like it or not" said Bulma she handed Vegeta a warm cup of coffee and she sat down at the table.

"Speaking of Trunks, were he and Goten behaved today?" asked Bulma

"Kakkarot's brat was here?" said Vegeta

"Isn't he always, I think he spends more time here than he does at his own place". Vegeta and Bulma sat in silence for a few minutes then Trunks came bursting into the kitchen.

"Trunks what are you doing up, it's late, go back to bed" said Bulma

"But something's wrong with Marron, she won't stop screaming" said Trunks, he sounded worried. Bulma stood up and followed Trunks back upstairs and sure enough Marron was crying and crying hard. Bulma got down onto her knees and scooped Marron up into her arms.

"Marron it's ok, Aunty Bulmas here now, tell me what's wrong" said Bulma.

"I had a bad dream, I want daddy" said Marron.

"Daddy's not here. It was just a bad dream try to go back to sleep ok" said Bulma. Marron nodded her head and climbed back under the covers.

"Can we visit mummy tomorrow?" asked Marron

"Sure we can" said Bulma, she tucked Trunks back into bed and left.

----------

The next morning 17 woke up but he had no idea where he was, soon he remembered he had spent the night at the hospital with 18. He sat up and looked at 18's bed, she was not in it. 17 got out of bed and walked out into the cold hallway. He wandered around the hospital and eventually he found his sister, she was on the roof.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me up here" said 18, she turned around and looked at 17.

"What are you doing up here?," asked 17 "you need your rest"

"Stop worrying about me, you sound just like Krillen" said 18, she put her hand over her mouth and turned away from her brother, she didn't want him to see her crying. 17 came and stood beside 18.

"It's all right 18, you're allowed to feel sad" said 17. 18 wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at her brother.

"Can we go inside?" asked 18

"Sure" said 17 

----------

"Hi mummy" said Marron as she skipped happily into the room. 18 put her coffee cup down on the bedside table and hugged her daughter.

"Good morning Marron, did you have a nice sleep?" asked 18. Marron shook her head.

"I had a bad dream and daddy wasn't there to make it go away, it was scary" said Marron, she buried her face in 18's chest.

"Morning 18" said Bulma as she walked into the room Vegeta and Trunks followed shortly after.

"Hi guys" said 18, Vegeta looked at her evilly, but the mighty sayian warrior did not intimidate her.

"Don't look at me like that Vegeta, I might be in hospital but I can still kick your ass and don't think I wont" said 18, Vegeta sat down and completely ignored everyone in the room. 

"How are you Trunks?" asked 18. Trunks just snorted, he was upset that he couldn't see Goten.

"Mummy did you miss me?" asked Marron. 18 looked down at her small daughter and smiled.

"I sure did" said 18. Marron smiled.

"I missed you more" she said, 18 hugged her tightly, Marron ment so much to her. Soon Chi-chi, Gohan and Goten arrived. Trunks was over the moon that his friend was there. Gohan took Trunks, Goten and Marron to play in the playground since they were all getting board.

"Hey 18, how much longer are you in here for?" asked Chi-chi

"The nurse said a week" replied 18

"Well do you want me to go and get you some pyjamas or something?" asked Chi-chi

"That would be great thanks" replied 18

"Ok then, I'll stop by your place a bit later. Is Master Roshi home?" asked Chi-chi. 18 shuddered at that name, she despised that man, he was such a pervert.

"Yeah, he should be there" said 18. Bulma, Chi-chi and 18 were talking when Gohan walked into the room, he was holding Marron and trying to get her to stop crying.

"What happened?" asked 18 as she took Marron off Gohan.

"Goten got a bit rough and pushed her over" replied Gohan. 18 checked Marron over for cuts and scrapes, but she appeared to be fine.

"Where's it hurt?" asked 18. In between all her tears Marron managed to point to her knee. 18 took a look and it didn't look to injured, it but it would probably bruise. Soon Marron had forgotten about her wound so she went outside to play some more.

"Gohan" called out Chi-chi. Gohan stuck his head in the door and looked at his mum

"Yes mum" he said.

"Can you send your brother in" said Chi-chi

"Ok" said Gohan and he walked off. A few minutes later Goten crept in, he knew he was in trouble.

"Did you say sorry to Marron?" asked Chi-chi

"Uh-huh, I didn't mean to it was an accident" replied Goten

"I know you didn't," said 18 "you just have to remember that's she's smaller than you ok"

"I know" said Goten

"Well just make sure it doesn't happen again" said Chi-chi

"Alright" said Goten and he rushed back outside. A few hours' later 17, Bulma and Marron were the only people left. Vegeta had taken Goten and Trunks home after they had somehow persuaded their parents to let Goten spend the night at Capsule Corp, again. Chi-chi and Gohan had left soon after to go and get 18 a change of clothes. As 18 had predicted Marron had a big bruise on her left knee and one of the nurses had bandaged it up for her, even though she didn't need it. Now she was happily chatting away with Uncle 17 about she time she got lost at the park. 18 remembered that day, it was horrible, she was so scared for her little Marron, but Krillen had stayed calm and gone to look for her, he came back no more than 20 minutes later holding a very dirty Marron in his arms. Soon Chi-chi came back with a bag full of pyjamas. She had to go home and cook dinner though so she left almost straight away. 

"You right for me to go?" asked Bulma

"Yeah, that'll be fine," said 18 "hey Marron, come here". Marron looked up at 18 and ran over to her.

"Yeah mummy" she said

"It's time to go home" said 18

"Aawww I don't want to" said Marron, she climbed up onto the bed and hugged 18, 18 hugged the small girl back.

"Come on Marron, Trunks and Goten are waiting for you back at the Capsule Corp" said Bulma. Marron looked up at Bulma and smiled.

"But I wanna stay with mummy" begged Marron. 18 pulled Marron closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you another day" said 18

"Tomorrow?" asked Marron

"Maybe" said 18, she was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"All right mummy, I'll see you another day" said Marron. Bulma picked her up and they left.

"What a day" said 17

"You're telling me" said 18, she looked at her brother and smiled.

"I thought they'd never leave" said 17. 18 rolled her eyes and got out the bed. 

"I'll be in the shower" said 18 and she picked up her bag and walked into the bathroom, dragging her drip behind her.

----------

A week later 18 was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Bulma. 18 had gotten out of hospital the day before and Bulma had insisted that she stay at the capsule corp for a while so she could keep an eye on her, 18 didn't really want to go back to kame house so she had said yes.

"18, I don't really want to bring this up but I'm afraid I have to" said Bulma as she sat down next to 18

"Well if you have to I suppose you'd better" said 18

"Krillen, needs a funeral" said Bulma. 18 covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"Shit I hadn't even thought of that, where am I going to get the money for that, I can barley even afford to get Marron a birthday present" said 18.

"Well if you want I'm happy to pay for it all" said Bulma. 

"Thanks, but I don't need your help" said 18

"Yeah you do" said Bulma

"I'm not a charity case" said 18 and she got up and walked off. She walked out into the backyard and saw Marron sitting all alone on the swing.

"Hey baby, where'd Trunks go?" asked 18. Marron shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno" she said. 18 walked over to the swing and began to push it. Bulma watched the pair from the kitchen window, they both looked so sad. A few minutes later Trunks came running around the corner.

"Hey Marron, I'm back" he said.

"Where did you go Trunks?" asked 18

"I just went to the toilet" said Trunks

"Ok then, if you need me I'll be inside with Aunty Bulma, ok Marron" said 18 and she walked back inside.

----------

18 raked her hands through her shoulder length blonde hair and stared at the figures on the paper. She had made a few calls and worked out an approximate cost for the funeral, there was no way she could afford the amount of money she was looking at and to top it all off, Marron's birthday was in 6 days. Maybe she would have to take Bulma up on her offer, as much as she hated to do it, she couldn't find any other way. 18 stared at the computer screen and began to tap away furiously at the keys, she was going to finish what she had started even if it took her all night. Soon Marron came running into the study where 18 was, she was holding a rubber duck and looked close to tears. 18 picked up her daughter and placed her on her lap.

"What's the matter?" asked 18

"Uncle Vegeta yelled at me cause I asked him to make me a bath cause Aunty Bulma is busy" replied Marron. 18 was fuming. Years ago, when Marron was only a few months old, 18 had made Vegeta promise that he would not mistreat Marron just because he didn't like 18, and now here he was doing exactly the opposite.

"I'll run you a bath" said 18 and she stood up and headed for the bathroom. 18 watched on happily as Marron splashed away in the tub, her shirt was wet and she was extremely tired, but she just didn't feel right leaving her little girl alone in the water, even if it was only the bath.

"Do you want to get out yet?" asked 18. Marron shook her head and continued to play with the toy shark she had found in the basket. Bulma walked into the bathroom and handed 18 a warm cup of coffee.

"Thanks" said 18

"You look like you need it" said Bulma

"I need a lot more than just coffee" said 18

"Well why don't you go to bed, I'll watch Marron for you" suggested Bulma

"Really," said 18 she looked extremely grateful "that would be great". Bulma smiled and watched her friend say good night to her daughter and leave the room. On the way to her bedroom 18 walked past the study, she could hear the quiet humming of the computer. 18 walked into the study, saved her work and shut down the PC. She decided to finish her work in the morning 18 left the study and went to bed.

----------

The next morning 18 was woken to the sound of someone opening her bedroom door. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know it was Marron. The tiny girl climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up against her mother.

"Good morning Marron" said 18 sleepily as she pulled Marron a little bit closer.

"Mummy, where's daddy?" asked Marron. 18 opened her eyes and looked her daughter in the eyes.

"I already told you, he's in the other world" replied 18, she sounded a little frustrated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" said Marron and she flashed a big goofy grin that was identical to Krillens. 18 sat up a little and Marron climbed onto her lap.

"Can you smell that?" asked 18. Marron took a big sniff of the air and nodded her head.

"I think it might be breakfast," said 18 "what don't you go see what Aunty Bulma's cooking"

"Alright mummy" said Marron and she jumped off the bed and ran out the room, leaving the door wide open. 18 drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she rested her head on her knees and sighed. Just then Vegeta walked past, he looked into the room and saw sitting up in bed, she looked sick.

"What's wrong with you android?" asked Vegeta. 18 looked up at Vegeta and shot him a glare that would have made any normal man running in the other direction, Vegeta however just took another step into the room.

"Well I asked you a question and I expect an answer" demanded Vegeta.

"Go away Vegeta," said 18, she knew there were children nearby so she was careful which words she used "I'm not in the mood". Vegeta was about to make another smart assed comment when Bulma walked up behind him.

"Excuse me Vegeta, would you mind getting out of 18's room, I'm almost positive she didn't invite you in" said Bulma

"How exactly are you going to get me to leave, I'm not going anywhere until robot girl answers my blasted question" said Vegeta.

"Vegeta, breakfasts on the table" said Bulma, with in seconds Vegeta had left the room. 18 couldn't help letting a small smile cross her face. Bulma walked over to 18's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Do you want to come down stairs and have some breakfast? It's my world famous pancakes" exclaimed Bulma

"World famous?" asked 18

"Well maybe not that good, but they past the sayian taste test so they can't be all that bad" replied Bulma.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute" said 18. Bulma smiled and left the room.

-----------

18 walked into the kitchen about 5 minutes later. Vegeta was watching on in anticipation as Bulma stacked up, 18 assumed, about his 11th helping of pancakes. 18 looked across the table at Marron, the sleeves of her pyjama top were dripping in milk from her cereal, she walked over to Marron and stood behind her.

"Here sweetie let me help you" said 18 as she took the spoon out of her daughters hand and rested it on the table, she rolled Marrons sleeves up and walked over to the bench and made herself a coffee.

"Do you want a pancake 18?" asked Bulma. 18 spun around and looked at her friend.

"No thanks, I'll be upstairs if you need me ok," said 18 and she walked out the kitchen.

"Woman give me more food" yelled Vegeta as he slammed his plate down on the bench causing it to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. Bulma walked over to the intercom and pressed a button.

"Hey, can someone get to the kitchen, we've had a breakage" yelled Bulma, within seconds one of Bulmas robots was on the scene cleaning up after Vegeta.

"Woman, I'm still hungry" said Vegeta.

"Tough fucking luck Vegeta," said Bulma, then she covered her mouth because she realised that Marron and Trunks were still in the room "Vegeta don't you think 42 pancakes is enough?" she asked.

"No" replied Vegeta.

"Why don't you go train for a while or something" suggested Bulma. Vegeta thought for a few minutes then headed outside towards the gravitational trainer.

-----------

18 slumped over the keyboard and looked at the screen, why did this have to be damn hard.

"What ya doing?" asked Bulma as she entered the dark study, she walked over to the big window and pulled up the blind, filling the big study with beautiful warm morning sunlight.

"Nothing much" replied 18

"It sure doesn't look like nothing" said Bulma. She pulled up a chair beside 18 and sat down.

"You really want to know?" asked 18

"Yeah sure" replied Bulma

"Ok then I'm trying to write up a speech for Krillen funeral. It's only 8 days away!" remarked 18

"I see," said Bulma "you look stuck, do you want some help?" offered Bulma

"No, I want to do this all by myself, I want Krillen to know that I did this for him with no help" said 18

"I understand," said Bulma "have you gotten Marron a birthday present?' asked Bulma changing the subject

"Not yet. Bulma I really hate to have to ask you this but I'm afraid I have no other choice, would you still be willing to pay for Krillens funeral?" asked 18

"Sure. How much is it?" asked Bulma

"Just over $4000" replied 18. To her that was pretty much all of her savings but to Bulma it was nothing, being the richest woman in the world sure had it's benefits.

"Now I have another favour to ask" said 18

"Go ahead" said Bulma

"Would you come to the mall with me this afternoon, I have no idea what to get Marron and I could really use some help" said 18. Bulma's face lifted at the mention of shopping.

"I'd love to, how does 1 o'clock sound?" asked Bulma

"Sounds great" replied 18 and she turned back to the computer screen

-----------

Bulma walked into yet another toy store with 18 close behind, they had both had enough toys to last them until the middle of next year.

"What does she like?" asked Bulma as she examined a set of teacups.

"I don't know, Krillen was always the one who played with her, I was never really into that sort of thing but I do know she likes dolls, dolls houses, stuffed toys and those things your holding.

"What, she likes tea parties?" asked Bulma as she looked at the back of the box

"Yeah, she was always trying to con Krillen into playing with her but she lost most of the pieces of the one she's got now" said 18

"Well then why don't you get her a new one" suggested Bulma. 18 snatched the box of Bulma and examined it. The tea set was a pretty plastic one, which was pink and had little purple hearts. Marron would love it.

"Alright, we'll take it" said 18 and they went to look at something else. 18 was studying a small pink bear when a man walked past. He had his little daughter, who looked to be a little older than Marron, perched up on his shoulders. Just like Krillen used to do with Marron. Suddenly all the memories came flooding back to 18, she felt like she would burst, it hurt so much. 18 dropped the bear and ran out the shop. 

Bulma found 18 in the toilets splashing her face with cool water, it was obvious she had been crying.

"Are you all right 18?" asked Bulma.

"What do you think, I don't just go around crying in public because I enjoy it" snapped 18.

"Right, I'm sorry" said Bulma. 18 wiped her face and pushed some hair back behind her ear.

"Can we go home?" asked 18

"Sure we can. Let's go, we've got about 6 things, will that be enough?" asked Bulma

"That's plenty" replied 18 and they left.

-----------

"Hey mum" called Trunks as he walked down the halls of Capsule Corp

"What is it Trunks?" asked Bulma as she came out the bathroom.

"Have you seen Marron?" asked Trunks

"18 took her to Goten's house for a while" replied Bulma and she walked off

"Great," said Trunks as he kicked the air "Hey maybe I can go train with dad" he yelled to no one and he turned around and walked off.

-----------

"Are we there yet?" asked Marron from her spot on her mothers' back

"Almost" replied 18 as she began her descent into the forest, Marron squealed with excitement when the son household finally came into view, it had been a long trip for a 3 year old who had a short attention span. 18 gently placed Marron on the ground and she raced over to the front door and began to knock on it. As 18 came up behind her daughter the door opened and Chi-chi greeted them.

"Hi guys, come on in" said Chi-chi as she ushered them in to the house. Gohan and Videl were sitting at the kitchen table studying for an exam, which was coming up soon.

"Go play with Goten baby" said 18

"Alright mummy" said Marron and she followed Goten into his bedroom.

"Hi 18, how are you doing?" asked Gohan with out looking up from his textbook.

"I've been better" replied 18 as she sat down at the kitchen table

"18 I'm so sorry, Krillen was a great man" said Videl. Gohan wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her a little closer.

"Thank you Videl, it would mean a lot to him to hear you say that" said 18 quietly. Chi-chi placed a warm coffee mug down in front of 18 and slipped into the chair next to her.

"Are you having a funeral?" asked Gohan as he shut his book.

"Uh-huh, it's next Thursday, two day after Marrons birthday," replied 18 "you're all invited"

"We wouldn't miss it" said Gohan.

"Uh 18, would it be alright if my father came? I know he'd like to pay his respects" said Videl. 18 thought for a few minutes before replying.

"Sure I don't see why not, Krillen really never had anything against him" she said

"Ok thanks" said Videl. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Chi-chi looked across at 18 and saw a tear slide down her cheek. She placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey it alright, we know what you going through. We lost Goku, remember?" said Chi-chi. 18 looked up at Chi-chi, her eyes were shiny with tears.

"It's not the same though, you can wish him back. Krillens gone forever and it's all my fault" said 18, her voice was shaky, like she was about to cry again

"Oh no 18, don't you start thinking things like that," said Gohan "it's not healthy. I went though the same thing when my father died at the hands of cell"

"And why not huh!," exclaimed 18 as she jumped up out of her chair "I was right there next to him and I did nothing, I just let him die, it's all my fault he's gone". 18 wiped hot tears of her cheek with the back off her hand and looked at her 3 friends, then she ran out the house and blasted off into the sky.

"I guess we'll look after Marron for you" said Videl quietly. 

-----------

18 was rocking through the air at incredible speeds, she didn't really know where she was going but she had to get away for a while. She had to clear her head and she couldn't do that when she was surrounded by people, she'd come back for Marron in the morning, she knew Chi-chi would look after her till then.

-----------

Chi-chi stood out on the front porch and looked around the now empty sky.

"Where the hell did she go?" Chi-chi asked herself, she felt a tugging on her skirt and looked down to see Marron.

"Where's Mummy?" she asked. Chi-chi picked the small girl up and gave her a hug.

"I don't know Marron, I really don't know, but you can stay here the night and I'm sure she'll be back for you in the morning ok" she said as she placed Marron back on the ground.

"Ok Aunty Chi-chi" said Marron and she skipped happily back into the house calling something out to Goten. Chi-chi walked inside and picked up the phone, she dialled in the number for capsule corp and waited for someone to pick up.

-----------

Bulma was running around trying to get Trunks to go to bed when the phone started to ring. She stopped dead in her tracks and waited, hoping that maybe Vegeta would get up off his butt and answer it.

"Woman pick up the damn phone" yelled Vegeta from the living room.

"Your so lucky Trunks Brief" said Bulma and she stormed off into the kitchen.

"Hello?" she said

"Hi Bulma, it's Chi-chi" said Chi-chi, she sounded worried.

"Hi Chi-chi, what's wrong?" asked Bulma

"It's 18" replied Chi-chi

"Huh? What's wrong with her?" questioned Bulma

"She's finally cracked, she just flew off and left Marron here with me. I have no idea where she's gone and she could really do a lot of damage in the state she's in right now," explained Chi-chi "I've sent Gohan and Videl out to look for her but I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do"

"Oh my god!" screamed Bulma, which got Vegeta's attention. He got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"How's Marron?" asked Bulma

"She's playing with Goten right now, I'll look after her tonight, but I think she'll be fine if I keep her busy" said Chi-chi

"I hope 18 doesn't go do anything stupid" said Bulma

"Yeah so do I" said Chi-chi and she hung up the phone

-----------

18 was flying over a busy city when she collapsed, she just couldn't go any further. While she was physically fine, emotionally she was exhausted. 18 dropped out of the sky and plummeted towards the hard concrete below, as she got closer she could her people yelling and screaming. Some were running to avoid the mess she would surely make while others stood on and watched as a pretty blonde woman fell from the sky. She landed on the ground with a loud thud and she bounced along the ground for a few meters. With in a matter of seconds a large crowd had formed around her, to see if she was dead or not. When she sat up and was apparently fine a large gasp escaped the ground. 18 stood up and brushed her cloths off, it was then that she noticed the crowd.

"What, what are you looking at. Leave me alone" yelled 18 and she pushed her way through the crowd and ran off down the dark street. She ducked into an alley and leaned against the hard brick wall. She sunk to the ground and sat. She was to exhausted to cry anymore.

-----------

Chi-chi walked into Goten's room and looked around, she was disgusted. If Marron wasn't over she would have forced Goten to clean this mess up right now, but instead she waded through the mess towards her son.

"Come on you two, it's time to go to bed. Go brush your teeth and I'll make the bed" said Chi-chi

"Alright mum" said Goten and he grabbed Marron's hand and led her towards the bathroom. Chi-chi placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the scene in front of her.

"Hey Marron, do you want a glass of milk?" asked Goten as he put his toothbrush away.

"I'm not finished brushing my teeth yet" said Marron.

"Aw that's ok. You stay here and finish and I'll go make us a drink ok" said Goten, Marron agreed so Goten trotted off towards the kitchen. Marron finished her teeth and left the bathroom, as she was walking past the front door it swung open and Gohan and Videl stepped in.

"Hi Marron" said Videl, she crouched down so she was about the same hight as the little girl and ran her hand through the Marrons hair.

"Did you find mummy?" asked Marron

"Sorry Marron, we didn't, we looked real hard but she's hiding real well" said Videl. A smile grew on Marrons face and soon she started to laugh.

"What's so funny Marron?" asked Gohan

"Mummy's playing hide and go peep with you isn't she?," said Marron "she's good at that game, she beats me all the time". Videl looked up at Gohan and smiled then she looked back at Marron.

"That's right, she's just playing, but I think she beat us, so how about we just stay here until she comes back" suggested Videl. Marron nodded her head and ran off into the kitchen. She had just finished her milk when Chi-chi walked in.

"You two, bed now" she said, she pointed her finger in the direction of Goten's bedroom and watched as the pair went where they were told, it was obvious they were both stuffed. Chi-chi tucked the kids in and gave them both a big hug, though Marron was scared and didn't want to let go. She said she wanted mummy and that she wanted to be back at her own home with her toys and she wanted to play with turtle. Now that Chi-chi thought about it, it had been a few week's since Marron had slept in her own bed, no wonder she was feeling homesick. Eventually Marron fell asleep and Chi-chi crept out of the room.

-----------

After a long time 18 stood up, she had to find some where to sleep, she needed to rest her head. She raised into the air and slowly made her way across the sky, she had one particular spot in mind. A cave in the middle of a forest, she used to sleep in there before she moved in with Krillen. Soon 18 reached the cave. It had been a very long time since anyone had even looked at this cave. 18 started a small fire on the ground and curled up in a ball next to it, soon she had fallen asleep.

-----------

Bulma sat up in bed re-reading the statistics of her latest project, it looked pretty good. She put her notepad back in the draw on her bedside table and tried to get to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't she was just to worried about 18. Bulma looked across at the clock. 1.30 in the morning wasn't that early was it, Bulma decided that Chi-chi should still be awake so picked up the phone and punched in her number. After a few minutes a very sleep Chi-chi answered the phone.

"Hello" she mumbled.

"Hi Chi, its Bulma I didn't wake you did I?" asked Bulma

"Bulma it's 1 am, of course you woke me" replied Chi-chi

"Look I'm really sorry Chi, but I'm worried about 18, very worried" said Bulma

"Yeah I know how you feel, that's why Gohan and Videl have gone looking for her again" said Chi-chi

"Really, oh that's great, maybe now I'll be able to get some sleep. Goodnight Chi-chi" said Bulma and she hung up.

-----------

Chi-chi placed the phone down on the hook and boiled the kettle. She was up now so she might as well wait for Gohan and Videl to get back. Just as she sat down at the table the front door slammed open and Videl rushed into the kitchen, she was filthy.

"What happened to you?" asked Chi-chi as she walked over to Videl, Chi-chi noticed that she was breathing hard.

"We…found…her" said Videl in between breaths. Chi-chi handed Videl a glass of water and she skulled in all in one go.

"Is she alright?" asked Chi-chi.

"She's unconscious, Gohan should be back with her any minutes now, I just flew on ahead so I could help you get a bed ready" said Videl.

"Right" said Chi-chi and she walked over to the linen cupboard and pulled out all the necessary items. Just as Chi-chi and Videl finished making the bed Gohan arrived home, he was holding 18's limp body in his arms.

"18!" yelled Chi-chi as she rushed over to her friend but Videl grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You'll wake Marron, just let Gohan put her down" she said. Chi-chi was to tired to protest so she let Gohan do what he had to do. After 18 had been placed in the bed Gohan and Videl went to their own room to get some sleep, they were worn out from the search. Chi-chi stayed with 18 for a while but she appeared to be fine so she went back to bed.

-----------

Krillin and 18 were sitting on a seesaw in a playground rocking back and fourth when Krillen slid a small box down the plank of wood, 18 caught it in her hands and looked at it.

"Open it" he said

"Alright" said 18 and she clicked open the small box, inside was a small diamond ring. 18's gaze shifted from the ring to Krillen.

"It's beautiful" she said

"Just like you" Krillen said, 18 couldn't help blushing.

"18 I want to ask you something" said Krillen, 18 smiled she knew where this was going

"Don't worry, the answers yes" said 18

"Yes?" questioned Krillen

"Yes yes yes, I would love to be your wife Krillen" said 18. Krillen's smile was so wide he thought his cheeks would crack. He jumped off the seesaw and ran over to 18, he slipped the ring onto her finger then he kissed her.

"I love you 18" said Krillen

"I love you to" said 18. Next the scene in 18's mind changed to her wedding day. She remembered the look on Krillen's face when she had walked down the aisle that cool autumn morning, it had been so funny. The priest had almost fainted when Krillen had risen off the ground to kiss 18. That was the same day Gohan and Videl had started dating. Even Vegeta had had a good day even if he never admitted it, he had given a truly heart warming speech that had made every one in the room a little teary eyed, something told 18 that he had not written that speech. The scene changed again and now 18 was holding her beautiful little girl in her hands, she was only about 4 hours old, and standing beside her was a very proud looking Krillen. 

"Here you go" said 18 as she held out her arms indicating that Krillen hold the child who at the moment didn't have a name

"Woah! No way, I'll probably drop her or something, you know me" said Krillen. 18 coked an eyebrow but she once again held her daughter close.

"Fine suit yourself, If don't want to hold her, well then that's just fine with me" said 18. Krillen collapsed into a chair looked at his wife and smiled, it was obvious how tried she was, the labour had really taken it out of her, Krillen could tell she was trying to fight a loosing battle against sleep.

"Alright, hand her over" said Krillen, 18 surrendered her daughter into the capable hand of her father and leaned back against the pillow.

"Hello Marron" said Krillen.

"Marron?" asked 18

"What you don't like it?" asked Krillen. 18 thought for a few minutes.

"It's perfect" she finally replied then she shut her eyes and fell asleep. 

18 rolled onto her stomach and nuzzled the big fluffy pillow. Hang on, pillow? This wasn't right. 18 distinctly remembered falling asleep in the cave, oh well, she'd figure it out later. 18 had a big grin on her face, she had just had the best dream, and she never wanted it to end. It was just like Krillen was right there with her, god she missed him, but she knew that if she kept those memories close to her heart then his spirit would live on forever. 18 sat up and looked around she was back in the son house, which ment Marron was near by. 18 climbed out of bed and opened her bedroom door; she could hear cartoons on the t.v. 18 walked into the living room and saw Marron sitting on the couch.

"Good morning sweetie" said 18. Marron jumped up and spun around so she was facing her mother.

"Mummy" she squealed, then she lost her balance and fell off the couch, 18 caught her before she fell very far though.

"Are you ready to go back to Capsule Corp?" asked 18

"But I'm watching cartoons with Goten" said Marron

"It's ok, we're not going right away" said 18. Marron gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat back down on the couch.

Videl groaned and rolled over and she landed a fist straight in Gohans face he didn't even stir. Videl sat up and looked at her sleeping boyfriend, he was still dirty from the search. Just as Videl was getting out of bed Gohan put his hand around her waist and pulled her back down, she didn't resist.

"Good morning" she said

"Same to you beautiful" said Gohan. Videl rolled her eyes and tried to escape Gohans grip but it was useless he was holding her to tight.

"You to damn strong for your own good" said Videl.

"Oh, now I don't know about that" said Gohan and he jumped out of bed and threw Videl over his shoulder.

"Put me down" said Videl as she pounded on Gohans back.

"Make me" said Gohan and he walked out of the room.

"Morning 18" said Gohan when he walked into the kitchen, he put Videl on the ground and she sat down next to 18.

"Morning," said 18, she took a sip of coffee and looked at Videl "you came after me last night didn't you?". Videl and Gohan exchanged worried glances.

"Um yeah, we were worried about you" said Videl, she was expecting 18 to get angry and start yelling but she didn't.

"Thank you, both of you. I really appreciate it" said 18. 

"Hey anytime" said Gohan. Marron and Goten came running into the room and Goten began to raid the fridge, Marron stood on and watched, like 18 she wasn't really a very big eater.

"Goten, if you wait a little longer mum will get up and she'll cook us all some breakfast" said Gohan. Goten considered this for a few minutes before he decided that whatever Chi-chi would make would be one hundred times better than anything he could make, so he went back into the living room, Marron however, climbed up onto 18's lap and sat happily listening to the adults chatter. After some time Marron spoke up.

"Mummy"

"Yeah baby" said 18

"Will you help me get dressed, I wanna go back to Aunty Bulmas place now" said Marron. 18 sighed and got up.

"Where did Aunty Chi-chi leave your clothes?" she asked

"In Goten's room" replied Marron. 18 took her daughters hand and lead her out the room on the way out she past Chi-chi.

"Good morning 18" she said. 18 never stopped, she just looked over her shoulder and gave Chi-chi a warm smile before she disappeared around the corner.

"Ow mum, you pulled my hair" said Marron as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry baby, mummy didn't mean to hurt you" said 18, she spun Marron around and gave her a hug.

"That's ok mummy" said Marron.

"You ready to go home?" asked 18

"Uh-huh" said Marron. 18 picked Marron up and rested her on her hip then she headed for the front door.

Chi-chi heard the familiar creak of the front door and looked up, she put her frying pan down and walked into the hall.

"Don't you want any breakfast?" asked Chi-chi. 18 spun around and looked at her friend.

"Nah, we're not really hungry, but thanks for the offer. I guess I'll see you on Thursday" said 18 as she rose into the air, Marron squealed happily.

"I'll bring the boys around on Tuesday to see Marron for her birthday, will you still be at capsule corp?" asked Chi-chi. 18 nodded her head.

"Yeah we're leaving on Friday. We'll see ya on Tuesday" said 18 and she blasted off so fast that Chi-chi didn't even realise she had gone. 

-----------

Marron had fallen asleep on the long journey home. 18 landed on the grassy front lawn of the Capsule Corporation and shifted Marron into a more comfortable position. Soon Bulma came rushing out the front of the house.

"Oh good you're back. I was worried about you 18" said Bulma. 18 looked at her funny and started to walk inside the house.

"I can look after my self you know". Bulma hurried after her.

"Yeah I know, but I was still worried" called Bulma from the bottom of the steps. 18 was about halfway up the steps, she spun around and gave Bulma a death glare.

"Shut up, you sound like Krillen!" exclaimed 18 and she took off up the stairs, Bulma raced off after her. 18 went into her bedroom and layed Marron down on the bed, she mumbled something but 18 rested a cool hand on Marrons forehead and she fell back asleep. 18 watched her daughter for a few minutes then she heard the door opening.

"Whoever it is, go away" snapped 18

"18 can I come in?" asked Bulma.

"I said go away, I want to be left alone" replied 18. Bulma ignored her friends' wishes and took another step into the dark room, gently shutting the door behind her.

"Marron's in here" said Bulma. 18 raised an eyebrow.

"That's different, she's my daughter. Now go away"

"I just want to talk to you" begged Bulma. 18 looked down at Marron and smiled.

"It better be important".

"I guess I just wanted to apologise" said Bulma. 18 head snapped around.

"Apologise, for what?" asked 18

"For worrying so much, I'm sorry if I reminded you of Krillen. I honestly didn't mean to, I know it must be hard for you" said Bulma.

"It is hard," said 18 quietly "it feels like a huge chunk of me is missing, like I'm not a whole person anymore and I just can't shake the feeling that it's all my fault that because of me, Marron doesn't have a father. It's not fair, Marron didn't deserve this neither did Krillen" she continued a tear slid down her cheek. Bulma's out break surprised her, she came and sat down on the bed beside 18.

"Hey 18, it's all right to mourn you know, you lost someone you loved" said Bulma, she looked into 18's crystal blue eyes and saw that they were shiny with tears.

"I miss him so much, I don't want to live anymore, not if he can't be here with me" said 18.

"18 don't say horrible things like that, it's not what Krillen would have wanted. You know he's looking down on you making sure you and Marron are ok. And you have to think of Marron, she needs you a lot right now, she misses her dad to" explained Bulma.

"Yeah whatever" 18 stood up "I've got stuff to do" she continued and she walked out the room.

-----------

"I'll get it" called Trunks and he ran to the front door "Goten!" he exclaimed when he saw his friend.

"Hi Trunks, let's go spar" suggested Goten.

"Na mum said cause it Marron's birthday we're not allowed, she's even banned dad from training today" said Trunks.

"Well let's go play instead" said Goten.

"Oh no you don't Goten, not until you see Marron" said Chi-chi. 18 rounded the corned and walked straight into Vegeta, he began to say some thing to 18.

"Fuck off Vegeta, I'm not in the mood" said 18, she shoved past Vegeta and continued up the hall. As 18 came closer to the living room she could her Chi-chi and Bulma talking. She stopped in front of a mirror and ran her fingers through her hair a few times. She remembered what Krillen used to tell her every time he caught her doing that.

"Stop it 18, you look like an angel, how many times do I have to tell you that you perfect in every way possible" he would say. 18 would usually have some smart assed remark to give him but no today, everything was different now. She walked into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the warm fire, it was snowing out side.

"How are you 18?" asked Chi-chi, 18 shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ground.

"I really don't know anymore" she said.

"Um excuse me 18, but where's Marron?," asked Goten "I wanna give her her present!" he exclaimed. 18 looked around the room.

"I really don't know Goten, she should be down here" said 18, there was the slightest hint of alarm in her voice.

"Aw, are you sure you don't know?" asked Goten. 18 stood up.

"I'm positive Goten. Wanna help me look?" she asked 

"Alright, sure. C'mon Trunks, let's go" said Goten as he jumped up off the couch.

"We'll go look out side" said Trunks and he dragged Goten out the front.

"Do you want any help?" asked Chi-chi

"No that's ok, I think I know where she is" replied 18 and she ran up the stairs, taking them 3 at a time. Sure enough Marron was sitting on 18's bed playing with her new toys.

"Hey baby, why are you up here all by you self, Goten and Trunks are down stairs waiting for you" said 18. Marron looked up at 18 with wide eyes.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes really, now are you going to come down stairs with me or are you going to stay up here by yourself all day?" questioned 18.

"Will there be cake?" asked Marron. 18 couldn't help laughing

"Yes baby, there will be cake a little later". Marron jumped of the bed and ran over to 18.

-----------

"Hi Marron" said Gohan and Marron walked into the living room with 18 close behind

"Hi Gohan, Hi Videl, Hi Aunty Chi-Chi" said Marron

"So how old are you now?," asked Gohan "11, 12?". Marron burst out laughing.

"You're silly Gohan, I'm four" she said.

"Really, I could've swore you were older than that" said Gohan. Marron climbed up onto Gohans lap and he gave her a present.

"This is from me and Videl" he said.

"Wow, thanks Gohan and Videl" said Marron.

"Anytime cutie" said Videl. Marron ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a brand new colouring book and a packet of pencils.

"Do you like it?" asked Gohan. Marron nodded her head and ran over to 18 and waved the book in her face.

"Look what I got mum" she said. 18 gabbed the book.

"Don't hold it to close to the fire, it's to nice" said 18. Marron dropped to the ground and opened the book to the first page. Soon Goten and Trunks came back inside.

"It's cold out there" said Trunks.

"That's because it's winter" said Videl.

"I know that" said Trunks. Videl poked her tongue out. A little later on Bulma brought out a huge birthday cake, with four sayians in the house it had to be a big cake. Everyone sang to Marron, 18 could've sworn she even heard Vegeta singing. Everyone had a lazy afternoon, 18 and Marron both fell asleep on the floor while they were watching a movie. When 18 woke up it was dark. Bulma was sitting on the couch watching t.v. 

"It's about time you woke up" said Bulma.

"I must have fallen asleep" said 18

"Yeah, you did, you've been out since about 3.00pm" said Bulma

"What's the time now?" asked 18. Bulma looked up at the clock

"9.45" she replied. 18 yawned. 

"I need some coffee" she said as she slowly got to her feet. Marron stirred on the ground beside her. 18 picked up her daughter and carried her up the stairs, she decided she could sleep in her bed tonight.

"Mummy" called Marron as 18 layed her down on the bed

"What is it baby?" asked 18 as she ran her hand through Marrons hair.

"I had fun today" replied Marron sleepily.

"That's good sweetie, now go back to sleep ok" said 18 and she left the room. Down stairs Bulma had already boiled the kettle and was in the process of pouring both herself and 18 a coffee when 18 strolled into the kitchen.

"Here you go 18" said Bulma. She handed 18 a cup and sat down at the table next to 18.

"Thanks" she said and she let a long sigh escape her lips.

"What's up?" asked Bulma.

"It's just, Na don't worry you don't want to listen to my complaining again" said 18

"18 it's best to get everything off your chest, and you're not complaining" said Bulma

"Alright then," said 18 "it's just that, today didn't feel right with out Krillen, in fact it felt very very wrong" said 18.

"Hey 18, why don't you go get some more rest? You look tired" suggested Bulma

"Yeah ok. See ya in the morning" said 18 and she went upstairs. 

-----------

"Hey android, wake up" came Vegeta's voice from the other side of the door. 18 climbed out of bed and opened the door.

"Vegeta, stop yelling. If you wake Marron up I swear I'll make you pay. I broke your arm once and I'll do it again," hissed 18 "now what do you want?"

"There's a phone call for you" said Vegeta and he stormed off. 18 pulled on her silky black robe and headed downstairs. 18 picked up the phone and said hello to who ever was on the other end.

"Hello"

"Hi 18, it's me" said 17

"Oh hi 17, what do you want?" asked 18.

"The funeral's on tomorrow right" said 17

"Yeah" said 18

"Well what time should I be at Capsule Corp?" asked 17

"What, your coming here. Do you forget that Vegeta is here?" said 18

"I think I can handle him," said 17 "so what time should I be there?"

"Um be here at 9.00, ok" said 18

"Right, I'll see you then" said 17 and he hung up. 18 placed the phone down, tightened the string around her waist and walked into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Chi-chi, she looked up at the clock. It was almost 10.30.

"I must of slept in" said 18 as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah you did" said Bulma.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be in the shower" said 18 and she walked off. Bulma took a sip of her coffee and look at Chi-chi

"I'm really worried about her" she said.

"Why? She seems fine" said Chi-chi

"Exactly," started Bulma "she's been bottling up all her emotions, she's not letting herself mourn. Some how she's got in her head that she's not allowed"

"Maybe your right" said Chi-chi

"I know I'm right, hopefully she'll let it all out tomorrow" commented Bulma, Chi-chi nodded her head in agreement. 18 stepped out the shower and walked into her room, Marron was still fast asleep. 18 pulled on her jeans and top and headed down the hall towards the study. Trunks and Goten were playing a game on the computer.

"Trunks, Goten would you mind going to a different computer?" asked 18

"Aw 18, we were in here first" said Trunks

"I don't care I need this computer" said 18, she was not about to loose to a pair of children. She walked over to the computer and switched it off.

"Now boys, there has got to be at least 20 computes in this building, would you please mind using another one, I will hurt you if I have to" said 18. Both Trunks and Goten knew that she wouldn't really hit them, but they left anyway. 18 sunk into the chair and turned the computer back on, she opened her document and began to type away. A few hours later Bulma came into the room.

"How's it going?" she asked. 18 spun around in her chair and looked at her friend.

"It's ok" she replied

"You know 18, they say it's bad to stare at a computer screen for to long" said Bulma.

"Yeah, so" said 18

"Well why don't you take a break and come for a walk around the grounds with me" suggested Bulma. 18 thought for a while. She could use a break and some fresh air, a walk might be just what she needed.

"Ok, lets go" said 18 she stood up and followed Bulma out the room.

----------

Out side the air was crisp, the ground was covered in beautiful white snow. 18 could see Trunks and Marron building a snowman on top of a hill, and if her eyes saw correctly Vegeta was helping.

"Uh Bulma, is that Vegeta up there?" asked 18.

"I think so," said Bulma "c'mon this is to weird lets go". 18 agreed and they continued walking.

"Sorry I've been such a bitch lately Bulma" said 18 suddenly.

"Hey it's ok, you're going through a rough time your allowed to be a bit bitchy" said Bulma. 18 sighed and walked a little faster, she was eager to get back in side the house, it was freezing out side. All of a sudden 18's legs gave out and she fell to her knees.

"18 what's wrong, are you ok?" asked Bulma as she came to her side, 18 was already trying to stand up.

"Uh yeah I think I'm fine, I don't know what happened. I guess I just lost my balance that's all" said 18, she was now dripping wet from the snow.

"Let's get you inside" said Bulma. 18 agreed and they made their way to the house.

18 was sitting on the couch sipping a hot chocolate when Trunks and Marron came bursting through the front door. 18 took one look at them and almost had a heart attack, they were both soaking wet and covered in muddy snow.

"Look at you two, you're filthy" said 18 as she stood up

"I'm cold mum" said Marron, her teeth were chattering.

"I'm not surprised, I bet you'll wake up in the morning sick as a dog," said 18 "c'mon up stairs now, both of you" she continued.

"Do I have to 18?" asked Trunks.

"Yes you do, I won't have you dirtying your mother's nice clean house" said 18 as she pushed Trunks into the nearest bathroom.

-----------

The next morning 18 was up before the sun, she wanted to get in and out of Kame House before Master Roshi woke up. She was currently flying over the ocean at incredible speeds. Soon the Kame House came to view. She landed on the sand and headed toward the house. Once she was inside she went straight up the stairs and into her bedroom. 18 collapsed onto her bed and sighed, the room looked exactly the same way it had the night they went out. 18's side of the bed was a mess while Krillens was perfectly made, her stuff was scattered all over the floor and her draws were covered in make up and stuff. 18 sat up and walked over to the draws, she pulled open the bottom draw and began to look for something, soon she found it. The photo was of Krillen, he looked so happy and carefree, it would be perfect. 18 smiled and stood up. Soon she was on her way back to Capsule Corp.

----------

"Marron are you ready yet?" called 18 down the hall.

"Not yet mummy," said Marron "Can you help me?". 18 rolled her eyes and rushed off to help her daughter. 18 had just done up the last button on Marrons little black dress when there was a knock on the front door, she rushed off to get it before Vegeta answered it. 18 opened the front door and flung her arms around her brother's neck. 17 was a bit shocked but he hugged his sister back.

"It's good to see you 17" said 18 as she lead her brother into the house.

"You to" said 17.

"Listen I'm not quiet ready yet, so you can just wait in there" said 18 as she pointed to the lounge room. 17 walked off and 18 raced back upstairs. 18 shut her bedroom door and leaned against it for a few seconds, then she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a black knee length skirt and black top. She pulled them on and then she put on her make up. Then she went back down stairs, there she ran into Bulma.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bulma. 18 snorted and pushed past her. She could here Vegeta and 17 fighting.

"You two break it up" shouted 18 as she ran into the living room.

"Android what the hell is your brother doing here" demanded Vegeta.

"I invited him" yelled 18 just as loudly as Vegeta. 17 crossed his arms over his chest and happily watched his sister and Vegeta go at it. Just as things were beginning to get interesting Bulma walked in.

"Vegeta, what the hell do you think you are doing?" asked Bulma.

"What does it look like I'm doing woman" said Vegeta.

"Vegeta get up stairs and get changed now!" yelled Bulma. Vegeta looked at Bulma for a few seconds then stormed off up stairs to get ready. Soon he came back down stairs dressed in a black tux that was similar to the one that 17 was wearing.

"Now are we all ready to go?" asked Bulma.

"Uh yeah, I think so" replied 18 quietly. It was obvious she was not looking forward to this.

"Trunks, Marron, could you two come here please" called out Bulma. A few minutes later they came bounding into the room.

"Mum do I have to wear this?" asked Trunks

"Yes you do. Now lets go or we'll be late" said Bulma.

-----------

18 hopped out the car and looked up at the church, she could see Chi-chi and Videl quietly talking on the steps. She walked up to them and they both gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming guys" said 18 as she wiped some tears off her cheek.

"Nothing would off stopped us from being here today" said Chi-chi. 17 came up next to his sister and put an arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon, lets go inside" he said

"Alright" agreed 18 and they walked in side. 18 stood in the doorway and looked at all the people all ready inside, she was amazed so many people had showed up. She could see Piccolo and Tien in the 2nd row. Yumcha, Yajirobe, Master Roshi and Oolong were sitting in the 3rd row. 18 held her head high, took a few deep breaths and made her way towards the front of the room. She could her people whispering things about her but she didn't care. She took her seat in the very front row and turned to look at Piccolo, she always had gotten on well with him.

"How are you?" asked Piccolo.

"Please don't ask me that, I really don't know" said 18, she felt a tugging on her leg, she turned around and saw Marron trying to climb up onto her lap.

"Hello sweetie" said 18 as she wiped some more tears off her face.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" asked Marron.

"Mummy's just a bit sad today, that's all" replied 18.

"Oh. Why?" questioned Marron.

"I just miss daddy a lot, that's all. Why don't you go talk to Goten, he's just over there, but don't go where I can't see you ok" said 18. Marron smiled widely when she saw Goten and skipped off to go talk to him. 18 turned her attention back to Piccolo.

"Sorry about that" she said

"It's ok, she's your main priority" said Piccolo. Soon the priest walked up to 18.

"Uh excuse me are you 18, Krillen's wife?" he asked

"Yes that's me" replied 18

"Good. Are you ready for us to start the service?" asked the priest.

"I guess so" said 18. The priest nodded and made his way to the stage and stood behind the small desk. Everyone in the church fell silent. Marron looked up at her mother and came and sat beside her.

"What's happening mummy?" asked Marron.

"Sshhhh, just listen" said 18. After about 15 minutes a basket of red rosed was handed around, every one took one. Then the priest asked if anyone would like to make a speech. 18 immediately stood up. The priest moved out the way and 18 stood behind the desk. She pulled several pieces of paper out of her pocket and smoothed them out on the desk. She cleared her throat and began.

"Krillen was always telling me that everything was going to be ok and that I shouldn't worry, he was so happy and carefree and he saw the good in everyone, even me. I was designed to annihilate the entire z force and still Krillen saw the good in me and he helped me bring it out. It took many months but he eventually succeeded and I opened my heart to him. He understood me better than anyone in the whole universe. Krillen gave me so much and never asked for anything in return. I think if I could say anything to him right now I would say Thank-you. So Krillen wherever you are, Thank-you. Thank-you for everything you ever gave me or ever did for me. You have no idea how much I will miss you. You were my whole life, but I know I have to be strong for out daughter." Said 18. She walked over to Krillens coffin and kneeled in front of it, she placed her rose on top of it. Her tears were flowing freely. "I will always love you Krillen, may you rest in peace".

The End.


End file.
